


Ditzy Surprise

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I FINISHED IT...THE ORIGINAL BDAY FIC, Romantic Comedy, Some Humor, honestly this based on tht one friends episode lmaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: She's decided to throw a surprise birthday party for her beloved husband! Little that she knows that it will be her that'll be surprised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here it is...the original bday fic meant for jumin....i finally finished it...i have class in the morning and its 1 am here....happy belated birthday you fancy furry slut

  Guest were talking and laughing about in the decorated living room. Some reunited with old friends whom they hadn’t talked in years. Some met new people who were able to click instantly the moment the conversation started. All were dressed for elegance. All were suited for the night. Stars twinkled brightly in the clear, night sky. The moon shined gloriously upon the special birthday.  
  
  _Tap, tap,_ her high heels tapped delicately on the hard floor. The simmering silver dress she wore for the night caught the eyes of many people, either drawing a shy smirk or a gleeful giggle from the brunette herself. Truly, maybe splurging herself on something new wasn’t always that bad. She caught the attention of many; she hoped it caught the attention of the one person who mattered.  
  
  Hazel eyes glinted at the sight of the smart assistant. “Jaehee-ssi!” _Tap, tap, tap!_ She walked faster; God forbid, even in high heels, nothing could stop the petite brunette from running towards the people she loved.  
  
  Looking up, a calm smile beamed the older woman’s lips at her approach. “There you are!” Giving her a quick hug, Jaehee then placed both hands on her shoulders. “I just received a call from the Driver Kim that Mr. Han will arrive in less than 5 minutes.” Her smile always present whenever she was around, Jaehee tucked one strand of her brown hair behind her right ear. “I have to say, you did a wonderful job with the party!”  
  
  Blush tinted each of the shorter brunette’s tanned cheeks. “Thank you!” Palms pressed together, she looked around the living room. Truly, the party looked stunning from every angle. Golden curtains dangled on each end of the glass wall. Small, round tables were placed neatly inside the room, the table itself draped by a white cloth and finished with a beautiful rose on its center. A few waiters and waitresses walked around with trays of delicious delicacies. And finally, the chandelier in the ceiling’s center gleamed gloriously for the night, casting spotlight on anyone and everyone present.  
  
  She stifled a giggle to see Seven casually holding a tray filled with cheese tarts that were in the shape of a cat’s head.  
  
  “Ah.” The brunette flinched slightly at the sound of Jaehee’s voice. Hazel eyes turned to her friend, a single eyebrow raised at the assistant looking at her phone.  
  
  “I believe Mr. Han has arrived.” Pretty pink lips pursed slightly, Jaehee looked at her. “I better go fetch him from the car. I’ll notify you when we approach closer.”  
  
  A breath was held inside the shorter lady’s lung at the thought of her beloved. “Okay.” She merely replied, though mouth ached numbed slightly from the widening smile.  
  
  Honestly, the fact that they were both so hopelessly in love amused Jaehee so much.  
  
  “I’ll be back shortly.” Giving a single bow and a wave, she walked out the door. Hazel eyes watched as she left, her smile ever present since the moment she decided to have the surprise birthday party. Cheeks burned red at the many thoughts on how Jumin would react, she looked left and right in order to calm herself down. Pressed palms were brought closer to her smiling mouth, brushing over her lower lip and the simple sway of her hands.  
  
  “There’s my daughter-in-law!”  
  
  Plump lips puckered at the voice, she turned around, only to break into a wider smile at the old man. “Chie-Father!” Mind swift on the slip of the tongue, she walked towards him. After giving a quick bow, she stood up straight politely asked, “How’s the food? I hope it suits to your liking!”  
  
  God, his daughter-in-law was truly a gift.  
  
  Rough, soft laughter rumbled from the old man. “The food’s very good, dear!” Nodding once, he glanced around the room before focusing back on the beaming brunette. “You did a wonderful job on this party! It’s beautiful no matter how I see it!” Pride bloomed in the old man’s chest at her handiwork. “I’m sure Jumin will be speechless!”  
  
  Ah, her face couldn’t get any brighter.  
  
  “Thank you, Father.” Slim fingers cupped together, she gave another bow. In all honesty, she was fighting the urge to hop in glee at the compliments; maybe she would hop in glee with Seven later.  
  
  “Also, I know I’ve said this many times.” His tone took a rather serious note, catching her attention. Mouth pursed lightly before pulled to a small smile, Chief Han placed one hand onto her right shoulder. “But I want to thank you, deeply, for being by my son’s side and making him happy.” Sincerity softened his smile. “To know that he’s found love…” A soft squeeze was given on her shoulder. “To know that you’ve open his eyes to a new, wonderful world, I truly cannot thank you enough.”  
  
  Air was held briefly in her lungs. “T-Thank you, Father.” Cheeks burned as bright as the summer sun, she held his hand that was on her shoulder. “And _thank you_ for accepting me into the family!” Laughter bubbled out those strawberry-red lips. Truly she was happy. Truly she was grateful to have such a wonderful, caring father-in-law.  
  
  His own laughter joined in. “Speaking of accepting one into the family, when will I have my grandchildren?”  
  
  Well, sometimes a little _too_ caring.  
  
  “A-Ah-well…” Words broken into shy stutters, she glanced left and right and up and down for an excuse. In all honesty, both she and Jumin were trying. But judging by how busy the man was and how busy she herself was – especially this year with the next RFA party – they both decided to take things slow and steady so that things wouldn’t be hectic.  
  
  3 years sounded slow and steady enough to Chief Han, it seemed.    
  
  The beaming smile on the old man was sincere, but God forbid, she may never know the hurricane of anticipation in his heart. “W-We’re trying…” Honest, they were for this year. “J-Just…um…” It was just a bit…horrifyingly embarrassing when the topic was brought up. Hands lowered and cupped together, she looked down and stared at her fidgeted high heels.  
  
  More laughter from Chief Han only sizzled heat straight into the top of her head.  
  
  Thankfully, before the old man could tease her any further, _ring ring!_  
  
  She let out a breath of air she didn’t know she held.  
  
  “I’m sorry, Father. I need to take this.” Right hand holding her phone, she gave a single bow and a sweet smile. The blush in her cheeks were still present, and it only reddened a shade thicker when Chief Han laughed again.  
  
  “Very well, dear.” Nodding once, Chief Han returned her smile with one of her own. Wise eyes then spotted one of his old colleagues, he casually walked towards them, once again washing the brunette with a huge sense of relief.  
  
  She definitely needed to have a talk with Jumin about it later.  
  
  The constant ringing on her phone snapped her back to reality. “Oh right!” Slim fingers fumbling with the screen, she swiped the green icon and placed the phone near her right ear. “Jaehee-ssi, are you and Jumin-oppa approaching the house-?”  
  
  “Oh thank God you picked up!”  
  
  Few fragments of her embarrassment simmered to pure shock once she heard heavy gasps on the other end. “Jaehee-ssi, are you okay?” Phone pressed closer to her right ear, hazel eyes glanced left and right before focusing straight to the door. “What’s going on? Why do you sound out of breath?” Despite the slow music lulling inside the living room, the beat of her heart began to pick up its pace. “Is…Is Jumin-oppa okay?”  
  
  Silence from the other end further increased her heartbeat.  
  
  Before she had the chance to bolt right out the door – high heels and all – she sucked a fistful of air once Jaehee nervously replied, “W-Well, I wouldn’t say…okay…”  
  
  She could actually feel her heart dropping hard into her stomach.  
  
\---  
  
  Correct that.  
  
  _Now_ she could actually feel her heart dropping into her stomach.  
  
  “Oh-” The longer she looked, the more she couldn’t believe it, “-my God.”  
  
  Fear, shock, bafflement, bewilderment, stupor, everything spiralled together to form one gunk of an emotional glob inside of her the moment Jaehee asked to come outside and help the poor assistant. Truly, the brunette was at wit’s end. Was Jumin hurt? Did something bad happen to him when he was on his way home? Did he actually and finally convince Driver Kim that he could drive so he took the wheel and actually drove home?  
  
  To be honest, judging by what she was seeing right now, she didn’t know if the latter actually sounded plausible than this.  
  
  Jumin was fine, alright. His arms and legs were intact. His face was body were free from cuts and bruises. Only his hair dark was a little tussled, and the suit that he wore seemed looser and untidy than usual.  
  
  Oh, and there was also the fact that he was sitting on the floor and being heavily intoxicated.  
  
  “How-?” Shock cut off her question before it could even be finished. “How??” Opting to just sputter one word at a time, she gawked at the assistant beside her before returning her startled focus on the now hiccupping man.  
  
  Jaehee looked more troubled than her, apparently. “Driver Kim said that after Mr. Han’s meeting with the Oil Prince, they had a little drink to commemorate on Mr. Han’s birthday.” The air in the hallway suddenly feeling chilly, she rubbed her bare arms up and down before flinching slightly at the chuckling boss.  
  
  That didn’t make sense. “But Jumin-oppa has high tolerance level in alcohol! He can literally finish one of bottle wine and the only thing he did when he was absolutely drunk once was when he giggled.” Suddenly cold palms pressed to her cheeks as she gawked at Jaehee. “Giggled!” Both arms then stretched straight to the fallen husband. “This is _not_ giggling!”  
  
  Well, he was technically laughing.  
  
  “That’s be-eca-ause-”  
  
  Both ladies threw their attention once Jumin started speaking. Both pairs of hazel and tawny brown eyes widened slightly once they realized he was wobbling back to his feet.  
  
  It was a success, until Jumin slid one step forward.  
  
  “A-Ah oppa!” The petite brunette quicker than the two, she swiftly caught his body and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Oppa, how did you get so drunk?” _And heavy, holy shit!_ Both mouth and brain spew out the words in unison. Thankfully, even in impossible heels, she managed to balance herself and her dearly drunk beloved. Her left arm was still around his waist, while she had moved her right hand to his left shoulder.  
  
  His face weakly nuzzling her right shoulder, Jumin shot his head up before dumbly sputtered, “The O-Oil Prince int-” He hiccupped. “-troduced me to thi-iis new wine from-” And again. “-his country.” He gave his head a single shake, which was then his regret of the day once Jumin cringed to feel a headache coming on. “It ta-asted greaaat and qu-uite ssstro-” At this rate, both Jaehee and her could list down the many times he hiccupped.  
  
  That fear in her heart only boiled and bubbled. “If you knew it was strong-w-whoah!” She almost stumbled backwards, but was then back on her feet thanks to Jaehee palming her back. Hazel eyes glancing over her left shoulder, plump pink lips mouthed a thanks before focusing back on the drunken fool. “Oppa! Why did you drink if you knew it’ll get you hammered?!”  
  
  “I am no-ot-” Another hiccup. “-hammered…”  
  
  “Oh no. You’re just _that_ happy to see me.” Sarcasm dripping every word that she spew, she let out a long, heavy breath. Stance tall and straight, she looked at the nervous assistant. “Jaehee-ssi, can you please switch off the lights and go tell everyone to go hide?”  
  
  Tawny brown eyes were as round as they could be. “You’re actually going through with this?”  
  
  The frown on Jaehee’s face matched her own. “Well, yeah.” Her body shivered slightly to feel Jumin snaking his hands around her torso. “We can’t let anyone know he’s this drunk. It’ll ruin his reputation and shame his face frankly-Opp _a!_ ” A small shriek burst out her mouth once she felt wet lips peppering the side of her neck. “Aigoo, stop that for one minute!” Swiftly wiggling herself free from his kisses, she looked back at Jaehee.  
  
  Sadly, the burning blush in her face was inevitable when she saw the faint curve of Jaehee’s smirk.  
  
  “Jaehee-ssiii…” The petite brunette whined, hazel eyes gleamed in childish woe and lower lip jutted out to a pitiful pout.  
  
  Honestly, even she knew that Jaehee knew this wouldn’t end well.  
  
  Still, “Very well then.” With a single bow, Jaehee gave her an apologetic look before walking inside the house.  
  
  After a few heavy, ticking seconds of silence in the hallway, she gave all her focus and attention at the silently whining husband. “Oppa…” Pushing him slightly to face him, she bent down to try and meet his gaze. “I know it’s impossible, but I kinda…sorta…really need you to sober up quick.”  
  
  Thankfully, he was sober enough to respond properly. “Why?” A single eyebrow raised, Jumin brought one hand up and tucked a single strand of brown hair behind her left ear. “Do y-ou no-ot like-” He gulped once.” –me li-ke thiiis?”  
  
  “Oh trust me. I wish I have the time and nerve to whip up my phone and snap photos of this.” She knew Seven and Zen would have a riot about it later. Both hands squeezing his shoulder, she took a deep breath and continued, “Listen. We’ve thrown you a very elegant surprise birthday party for you in our house.”  
  
  Well, at least he was sober enough to register shock.  
  
  “Whu-What?” Dumbly he gaped.  
  
  “A party.” Matter-of-factly she repeated. “A surprise birthday party filled with your friends and business partners-” Her grip on his shoulders tightened. “-and _your father._ ” The last word was hard through clenched teeth.  
  
  She swore she heard his heart stop for a second.  
  
  “Oh no.” The sentence sputtered out of his mouth without a thought. “Oh no, no, no, no.” Each word was accompanied with a shake of his head. His hands had slid down to the sides of her waist, deft yet shaky fingers lightly pressing against the soft skin.  
  
  Pity started to bloom in her heart. “Oh yes, yes, yes, yes.” Concern knotting her eyebrows together, she nodded at every confirmation.  
  
  “M-My fa-a..ther can’t see me li-ike this!” Colour basically drained from his face as Jumin added, “EElliza-abeth 3rd ca-an’t see me like this!”  
  
  That pity was gone. “Of course she can’t.” Still, it would be quite mean of her to yell at him right now. “So here’s what we’re gonna do.” With nimble fingers, she fixed the buttons on his suit and swiped his attire until it looked smooth and unwrinkled. Hazel eyes darted on the tall man, only to then crinkle slightly at the sight of his heart-warming frown.  
  
  God, just when she thought he couldn’t get any cuter.  
  
  Palms rested on his beating chest. “We’re gonna go in. You’re gonna act surprised. We’re gonna get you some coffee. You’re gonna sit in one place and probably not speak much.” One index finger patted his frowning lips. “And you’re gonna smile. A lot.” The same finger traced over his dry, lower lip. “And no one will ever know you’re drunk!”  
  
  Easier said than done.  
  
  But she didn’t have time to fret over that right now.  
  
  Besides, Jumin seemed utterly relieved at the idea. “A-All right…” Voice toned down slightly as he tried to ease himself, he took her right hand on her mouth and pressed a deep, firm kiss on the back of it. “Th-Thank you, my love…” The mere idea filled him with utmost appreciation, Jumin then tugged her close until her chest pressed up against his.  
  
  “O-Oppa-!”  
  
  “I love you…” The gentle bump of his forehead against hers and the warm brush of air over her lips silenced her completely. “So…” Eyes fluttered shut, “so much…” Jumin pressed a kiss to her gaping mouth.  
  
  Air was stolen from her lungs. Heat sizzled straight to her ears at the sudden contact. Just when she thought it couldn’t get any worse – Better? Worse? Better? God, she didn’t know – a meek squeak popped between the kiss once she felt his warm tongue slithered into her mouth.  
  
  Before the night could get any crazier, the brunette immediately broke the kiss and shoved him away. “Jumin!” She gasped heavily, warm air huffing out slightly swollen lips. Head spinning with both lust and embarrassment, she glared at him.  
  
  God, if only he would stop smiling for one second.  
  
  “You taste wonderful…” Completely unaware of her supposed anger towards him, Jumin nuzzled the crook of her neck. Trembling lips brushed the smooth skin, lavishing her with more and more shameless kisses that splashed her face red.  
  
  Another heavy sigh echoed in the hallway. “If only I can say the same to you…” White teeth nibbling the insides of her lower lip, she took a few steps back and held his right hand. “Now come on. Everyone’s waiting, dear.” Honestly, she couldn’t be mad at him for so long, for a sincere smile curled the corners of her twitching mouth. “I’ll take care of everything. I promise.”  
  
  It was a difficult promise, she would soon realize.  
  
  But God, seeing his smile only strengthened her resolution.  
  
  He bobbed his head up and down, body staggering slightly before straightened. Right hand being held by hers, Jumin slid a few steps forward and even squeezed his eyes shut in hopes that it would make his mind aware.  
  
  He was too cute.  
  
  “Oh!” Snapping her left fingers so suddenly that it made him flinch, she looked at him. “And remember, this is a _surprise_ birthday party.” Again, her index finger was raised across the dumbfounded director. “So act surprised.”  
  
  He blinked once, twice, then nodded again.  
  
  Honestly, she was hesitant right to the pits of her stomach.  
  
  But hell, like she had any other option.  
  
  So at the mental count of three, she slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door. With his right hand still gripping her own, the brunette led Jumin in and flicked on the light switch that was positioned right beside the door.  
  
  Once the lights were on, “SURPRIIIISE!” everyone jumped from their hiding place and yelled in delight. Seven and Yoosung even blew loudly on the squawkers that they secretly brought.  
  
  However, that moment of joy was ceased immediately when a few seconds of silence were obtained.  
  
  Fear burned deep in her and Jaehee’s eyes.  
  
  But alas, before the petite brunette could figure out on something quick to dispel the awkward air,  
  
  “Oh, my _GOD!!!_ ”  
  
  She instead flinched and jumped on the spot at Jumin’s sudden shout.  
  
\---  
  
  She sometimes rued why their penthouse could be so big.  
  
  “That’s it!” Mentally groaning in relief that she had led him in front of their bedroom, she carefully pushed Jumin to the door. “Now go change. Once you’re done, I’ll lead you to your seat-”  
  
  “Noona, what’s going on?”  
  
  A screaming heart almost burst out of her chest.  
  
  Quickly she spun around, only to then breathe a huge sigh of relief at the sight of the youngest RFA member. “Yoosung-a…” One hand gently rubbing her screaming chest, she stared at the confused blonde. “God, don’t scare me like that.”  
  
  A boyish smiled curled his lips. “Sorry, noona.” Violet eyes darted to the wobbling man beside her. Jumin was smiling as well, though Yoosung then realized that the director’s focus was anywhere but on him.  
  
  He was quick on putting two and two together.  
  
  “Noona, is Jumin-hyeong drunk?”  
  
  She didn’t need to say anything; the pure horror on her face was answer enough.  
  
  “W-Well…” Nervously she fidgeted, left hand still holding his right and her own right hand lightly tapping her tanned cheek. “You…can say that.”  
  
  Jumin then laughed for no reason, which confirmed the obvious.  
  
  Violet eyes widened in shock at the view. “Oh my god, how did Jumin-hyeong get so drunk?” He gawked at the brunette, then at Jumin, then back at her. “Still, though. I’m glad for drunk Jumin-hyeong!” Excitement quickly bubbling inside the youngest member, he clapped once and laughed. “He’s _so_ much fun than regular Jumin-hyeong-!”  
  
  “Shush, shush!”  
  
  Before his voice could get any louder, one hand waved across the startled blonde’s face. White teeth nipping the insides of her cheeks, she plopped her right hand to the side and released the fifth sigh in the same hour. “Not so loud, Yoosung-a!” Lower lip trembling slightly in a mix of worry and embarrassment, she let out another sigh while Yoosung chuckled.  
  
  “Sorry, noona.”  
  
  His apology didn’t sound completely sincere, but she took it.  
  
  Hazel eyes then glanced at Jumin who was now weirdly in awe at the glinting lights of the chandelier. “Right now we have an emergency in our hands. We need to get him sober because he doesn’t want his father to know.” She felt a gentle tug that indicated Jumin almost left her side, in which she responded with a quick, simple tug so that he would stay in one place.  
  
  Right hand raised in front of Yoosung, she turned her attention to her drunk husband. “Honey, you go change, alright.” Red lips curving the sweetest smile possible, she gently pushed Jumin into the bedroom. Once she closed the door, a huge gasp of air huffed right out of her chest. “God…” Lowly she whimpered, forehead then gently bumping against the door.  
  
  Truly, as amused as Yoosung was, he also pitied the poor lady.  
  
  “Do you want me to do anything?” Hands cupped behind his back, the youngest member took a few steps forward and lowered his head to try and meet her baffled gaze.  
  
  She merely replied with a sarcastic chuckle and blandly joked, “Unless you can get twice as drunk as him and attract everyone’s attention, I can’t seem to find the solution.”  
  
  She was bluffing. Honest to God, she was.  
  
  Unfortunately, Yoosung couldn’t seem to take a hint.  
  
  Head swiftly adjusting to the idea, he then shrugged once and flashed a confident smile. “Okay!”  
  
  Hazel eyes snapped at the same time she instinctively took a sharp breath. “Wait Yoosung-a I didn’t mea- _Wait-!_ ” Words sputtered frantically, she spun her heel so fast she almost stumbled, and gawked forward. Unfortunately, Yoosung was long gone from standing in front of her, instead now seen taking a few glasses of wine from the nearby trays.  
  
  If drunk Jumin was bad, drunk Yoosung was horrible.  
  
  The mere thought of it only drilled holes in her brain.  
  
  “Oogh…” Right eye twitched slightly, she placed one hand over her closed eyes and wobbled herself to the living room.  
  
  “Hey, what’s going on?”  
  
  Feet sliding to a halt, she weakly dropped her hand to the side and looked at the other RFA members. “W-Well…” Hazel eyes slid to Jaehee who was standing beside Zen. The assistant was just as nervous as she was, if not for the fact that Jaehee was quite accustomed to looking calm during hectic moments.  
  
  The petite brunette was capable of feigning serenity as well, but her masks were in forms of voices rather than facial expressions.  
  
  Left and right she looked, spotting both V and Seven standing across Jaehee and Zen. A breath she didn’t know she’d held was exhaled lowly and slow. “Jumin-oppa is wasted.” Finally, she confessed, discomfort then twitched her right eye once more at the thought of her drunken husband.  
  
  Though her head was lowered, she could literally sense intense shock registering in the three men.  
  
  It was Zen that broke the heavy silence. “Maybe that’ll liven up this party.”  
  
  Immediately her head shot up in his direction. “Zen-ssi!” Pink lips quivered at the sight of his guiltless laugh. A glass of half-finished wine was in his right hand, and the lady of the house knew Zen too was on the road to Tipsyland.  
  
  She made a mental reminder to really tone down on the alcohol in their next RFA party.  
  
  Arms crossed against his chest, she huffed shortly. “One, this party is going smoothly even without drunk Jumin-oppa, thank you very much. And two,” Her right hand then stretched and positioned across her face, both index and middle fingers jerked upwards, “no one is allowed to know Jumin-oppa is drunk. Especially his father.” Just the mere reminder that her husband might be rolling on the bed all flushed and tipsy made her flinch.  
  
  It was a painfully cute image, though just not at the right time.  
  
  Breathtakingly beautiful eyes were fixed on V. “V-ssi, can you please, please, please make sure that Jumin-oppa is dressed?” Lower lip pulled to a tiny pout, she cupped both hands and positioned them near her chin.  
  
  V only laughed at how childishly adorable she was. “Alright, alright.” Soft, ocean blue eyes glinted in amusement at the situation his best friend was in, V shook his head slowly before walking towards the bedroom.  
  
  Four sets of eyes watched as V disappeared through the doorway. “Will V-ssi be okay, though?” Jaehee suddenly asked, concern obvious in both her face and voice. “His left vision is severely damaged. And considering how drunk Mr. Han is, it’ll be much of a challenge for V-ssi to handle this on his own.”  
  
  _Shit_ , was the first thought that came knocking into the brunette’s mind.  
  
  Before she could say anything, “I guess I’ll go help then.” Seven casually chimed in and strode past her.  
  
  However, Jaehee than casually asked, “Isn’t Elizabeth 3rd in the bedroom too?”  
  
  _Pap!_  
  
  In a blink, the petite brunette’s left hand had a quick vice-grip around Seven’s left wrist.  
  
  Knowing full well that he had been caught, Seven only managed a smile at her silent, threatening glare.  
  
  “Jaehee-ssi, please make sure that Jumin-oppa is dressed for the occasion.” Head whipped to the assistant’s direction, a few seconds of anger was instantly melted down to looks of pity.  
  
  Jaehee only flashed a sympathetic smile and a bow. “Right away.” And with that, she swiftly marched towards the bedroom.  
  
  While mourning over the situation, the brunette only scowled silently at both Zen’s and Seven’s chuckling.  
  
\---  
  
  She honestly felt like giving herself kudos for laughing and entertaining the guests with a heart full of fear and anxiety.  
  
  A few minutes felt like a few hours, and a huge sigh of relief was let out of those soft, pink lips once she saw Jumin walking – or rather, wobbling – out of their bedroom.  
  
  “There you are.” Quickly she approached him, hazel eyes then spotted Jaehee and V who looked rather worn down from a task that shouldn’t be too hard. “Are you guys okay?” Hands holding Jumin’s waist, she looked at two people behind him.  
  
  “Barely,” V chuckled tiredly.  
  
  “I know I’m not supposed to insult my boss.” One hand cupped over Jaehee’s closed eyes. “But the whole ordeal was as if I was watching Bambi learn how to walk…”  
  
  The shortest of the member made another mental note to give both V and Jaehee a well-deserved break after all this.  
  
  “Thanks, you guys.” Strawberry-pink lips perched a smile, she then released another sigh at the sight of their silent groans. A pitiful gaze was thrown as V and Jaehee walked towards some of the waiters and waitresses, preferably getting a drink of their own as reward for handling the impossible.  
  
  “Ohohoho, someone’s druuunk.”  
  
  The sound of the angelic voice caught her attention next. Quickly she faced forward, left hand still placed on the right side of his waist while her right hand gently tugged the front of his suit. “Zen-ssi.” Her voice calm yet stern, her smile wavered to a tiny frown at the newly-poured glass of wine in his hand. “How many did you have that?”  
  
  The dashing man nodded once. “Just a few. I’m still sober, so don’t you worry your pretty little head.” Scrunching his nose at her silent grumbles, Zen faced the tipsy director. “And as for you.” One index finger was shown at Jumin. “Looks like someone’s druuunk.” Voice toned back to a singsong tune, he then raised the same finger upwards. “Mr. Chairman’s gonna be so maaaad.” Cheeks flushed and crimson eyes glinting slyly, Zen then burst a short, gleeful laugh.  
  
  Thankfully, the laugh was too brief to attract anyone’s attention.  
  
  Silence hanged between them for a few seconds.  
  
  “Okay, maybe I’m a little _not_ sober.” Wet, plump lips pursed an apologetic smile at the frowning lady, Zen bowed once before deciding to sit down on the living room sofa.  
  
  As she closed her eyes, she actually, momentarily wondered if this was all just a terribly hilarious dream.  
  
  Sadly, the sound of Jumin’s low groans said otherwise.  
  
  Eyelids fluttered open at the sight of her flushed husband, she gave him a small smile. “Alright, dear. Let’s get you to sit down.” Heavy as he was, she managed to lead him into the living room and made him sit down in a single, black leather couch. “There.” Satisfied and relieved that he was sober enough to understand orders, she then stooped down before him. “How do you feel, oppa?” Right hand gently caressed his left cheek, warm fingers brushing over the smooth, flushed skin.  
  
  Jumin didn’t reply immediately. Instead he just gaped at her as if she was an angel descended from the heavens above.  
  
  Confusion and concern flickered in a pair of glorious hazels, she tipped her head to the side. “Jumin?” Lifting herself up slightly, she leaned closer to get a proper reaction. “Oppa, are you feeling oka-w-whoah!”  
  
  Apparently, his response was something she highly didn’t expect.  
  
  _Plop!_ In a blink, she had fallen and sat on his lap. “O-Oppa-!” Her right side gently bumped against his chest, and shivers immediately trickled up to the back of her neck to feel warm, wet lips kissing a spot between her shoulder and neck. Slender arms trembled at the feel of one hand caressing the left side of her thigh and the other tickling her stomach.  
  
   A series of chortles almost burst right out of her quivering mouth, but she quickly gulped it down unless she wanted to draw any unwanted attention.  
  
  Heat burned straight to the tips of her ears, she tried to wiggle free and shoot a glare at him. “O-Oppa, let go of me you-!”  
  
  “God, you’re so beautiful…”  
  
  Words and air were stolen right out of her lungs at the husky sound of his murmur.  
  
  “So gorgeous…” Eyes closed and brain still heavily drunk, Jumin traced his kisses to the right side of her chin. “So breathtaking…” Strong arms firm around her waist, he pressed a long, lingering kiss to her burning cheek. “And you smell so divine, my angel…” Eyelids half-lidded in a mixture of drunk and passion, he gently tipped her chin to his direction with one finger.  
  
  A gulp, so heavy and thick, slid down her suddenly dry throat at the sight of burning silvers. Breathing seemed like a strenuous task every time his gaze burned into each iris. His touch on her skin felt hot. His fingers on her bare, smooth skin felt electrifying.  
  
  The heat in her face caused dizziness in her brain that she swore swirls had already formed in her widened eyes. “J-Jumin…”  
  
  His name was out as a mere, breathy whimper before his lips hungrily caught hers.  
  
  A squeak timidly gulped down, she held a single breath at the feel of warm, wet lips. Plump pink lips parted just the slightest, and shivers finally ran down her spine to feel a low, husky growl brushing her trembling mouth. Eyes squeezed shut from the moment he’d closed the distance, she quickly tugged the front of his suit in preparation to pull herself away.  
  
  And by God, she needed to pull herself away _fast._  
  
  Thankfully, she managed to break the kiss and gave both of them some little distance.  
  
  Unthankfully, Jumin was nowhere near satisfied.  
  
  “I want you…” Wet lips then aimed to her neck, once again shooting delightful shivers against her skin. “I want to make love to you on this couch…” Arms now firm around her waist, Jumin pressed one kiss to a spot between her neck and shoulder. “Right here…” And another to her bare shoulder. “Right now…” And a gentle nibble to the left side of her neck.  
  
  She wondered if one could actually die from both bliss and embarrassment.  
  
  Everything seemed to have happened all too fast for her. The first minute, she was sitting on Jumin’s lap. The next, she felt her body being pulled and bumped against something.  
  
  Or rather, someone.  
  
  “I reaaaallly wish you wouldn’t.” Zen warned coldly, right arm wrapped around her shoulders while left hand nicely placed on his hip. Head cocked high and a single eyebrow raised, the charming actor merely scoffed at the director’s sharp glare.  
  
  Confusion and bafflement still rendered her speechless, but she knew she had to fix this mess before it got any worse. “T-Thank you, Zen-ssi, but I think you can let go of me now-”  
  
  “Besides, no one is allowed to to-uch my lovely daughter!”  
  
  Despite the endless chatter of the people around her, the brunette froze from top to bottom to hear Zen’s baffling declaration.  
  
  Thankfully, the scent of wine kicked gears in her brain. “Ugh, Zen-ssi!” Without wasting any time, she shoved herself free from his embrace and shot a deadlier glare at the startled actor. “You go drink some coffee right now before I take out Elizabeth 3rd!”  
  
  Luckily for her, he apparently didn’t need coffee at all to sober up quick.  
  
  “S-Sorry, my lady.” Both hands raised like a man who’d been found guilty, he took one step back. Just the mere mention of the damn cat’s name itched his nose, and the last thing Zen wanted was to look horrendous in a room full of famous and powerful people. “I’ll…stop drinking for tonight. I promise.” A charmingly apologetic smile curled the corners of his mouth. And honestly, she just couldn’t be mad at him for so long by the mere looks of it.  
  
  A sigh was released. A single nod was given.  
  
  Hands dropped to the sides, Zen chuckled sheepishly before walking towards the kitchen. Hazel eyes only watched as he disappeared into the crowd. The beat of her heart was slowly picking up its even pace and frankly, a part of her was thankful at Zen for pulling her away from Jumin.  
  
  _Jumin. Right._  
  
  One heel spun around to face him, she breathed out another short sigh to see the director staring confusingly at the guests near him. His cheeks were still flushed. His lips were even more flushed. Eyelids sometimes half-lidded and snapped open as Jumin tried his best to look sober. Even when V and Jaehee had fixed his hair, the jet-black strands would always find a way to turn into one, plush mess. Hell, he even glared briefly at his bangs before mindlessly blowing them upwards in hopes that his vision wouldn’t be compromised.  
  
  God, he was just so frustratingly cute.  
  
  Pink lips pursed a small smile, she once again stooped down before him. “Oppa…” Gently she called him, one hand now placed on the hand on his lap. Her simple reaction caught his attention, making him blink foolishly at her presence.  
  
  She wondered if the security guards would give her a CCTV recording of all this once the party’s over.  
  
  “You’re gonna get through this.” Thinking that the worst had happened, she gave his left hand a firm but gentle squeeze. “Just smile and nod. And if you’re still feeling groggy and dizzy, tell me so I’ll get you some coffee and aspirin, alright?” A slight glint of hope twinkled in her. The innocent smile he wore was more than enough to melt her beating heart.  
  
  “And most of all,” Once again she leaned closer, her other hand lightly pinching his red cheek, “don’t talk to _anybody._ ”  
  
  She honestly thought the worse was over.  
  
  To her dismay, it was just the beginning.  
  
  “Speech! Speech!”  
  
  The world had pretty much crashed on top of her the moment that voice echoed inside the room.  
  
  Quickly she hopped up straight and spun around. “Yoosung- _a!_ ” Voice finally reached a slight pitch, horror flashed every inch of her face to see Yoosung flashing a joyful smile.  
  
  There was also the sight of a few empty wine glasses on the table beside him, and she rued greatly for being too late.  
  
  “See, noona?” Yoosung then blissfully declared, “Now everyone’s looking at,” A hiccup broke in between, “m-e!” Right hand still holding a half-empty glass of wine, the youngest member stumbled backwards before quickly being pushed back by Seven and V. A little snort escaped both his mouth and nostrils. Cheeks faintly flushed and nose scrunching for the fifth time tonight, he raised his glass and boldly stated, “I didn’t have to strip and dance yet!”  
  
  God, she was in hell.  
  
  Bright hazel eyes were fuming with fury as she glared at the two men behind Yoosung.  
  
  “I honestly didn’t know he had been drinking so much.” V quickly defended himself with one hand raised and levelled across his face.  
  
  “I did and I just wanna see what happens next.” Seven blatantly confessed with hands then brought together for a few claps.  
  
  God, she was this close to commit murder inside the penthouse.  
  
  “Speech!” The guests around began to chant in joy. “Speech! Speech!” Left and right their voices echoed, further banging her eardrums until she swore they almost bled.  
  
  She had to stop this. She needed to stop this.  
  
  However, just as the brunette turned around to face Jumin, anger was drowned in shock to see him already standing and teetering weakly.  
  
  So with one swift stride, she easily caught the man before he had to chance to kiss the floor.  
  
  Immediately slender arms were wrapped around his waist while his own hands had found her shoulders. His weight and the pressure of high heels almost toppled her, but the petite lady sucked in a fistful of air and pressed her body close to him.  
  
  Unfortunately, Chief Han was happily watching them both.  
  
  And if that wasn’t humiliating enough, he had a video camera rolling in his hands.  
  
  A silvery laugh bubbled from the old man. “Oh look at you two!” Trying to zoom in on the lovely couple, Chief Han shook his head. “You two couldn’t keep your hands off each other for one second.” A nostalgic sigh slipped past his warm smile. “I do think it’s very sweet.”  
  
  While clinging to the fumbling husband, she glanced at Jaehee and Zen who were standing near Chief Han and looking at them with such pitiful eyes.  
  
  She wanted to hide in a hole and never come out. “I do think it’s very necessary.” The smile that she wore ached her jaw, and she stumbled one step to the back to feel Jumin firmly squeezing her shoulders. Eyebrows knitted together, she looked at the tall director, concern and fear fully mixed together in a pair of glorious hazels.  
  
  He was still woozily drunk, but he was also stubborn to the bone.  
  
  The flush in his cheeks were gone, at least. “I’m fine…” Faintly he mouthed his reassurance. Pale pink lips pulled to a small smile, Jumin slowly released his grip and took a few steps back. Thankfully, his posture was more stable than before. And as she slid a few steps backwards, she actually thought that this night would go smoothly.  
  
  She would soon learn that the thought was nothing more but mere wishful thinking.  
  
  Silence hanged heavily inside the room. A few coughs were heard from the man of the hour. Hands clenched into fists by his sides, Jumin stood up straight before flashing a simple smile. “I-I…would like to thank you all for coming on this night.” Cold hands silently moved together to cup and bump the front of his thigh, he nodded once at his father. “Thank you to Father for attending this event.” His vision was then temporarily blurred, but Jumin quickly blinked back to keep regain proper sight. Air briefly held in his lungs, Jumin then stretched one hand and weakly swayed it from left to right. “I would also like to thank my beloved a-and my friends.”  
  
  “WOOO-!” Some actually jumped in their spot from Yoosung’s sudden interruption. “-hoo!”  
  
  Both the RFA ladies cupped their faces in shame while Seven was trying his best not to cackle.  
  
  Either not bothered or too distracted by his throbbing head to realize the interruption, Jumin took another deep breath and looked at the guests. “I…I would really like to say…” The pounding in his head wouldn’t stop. “I…I uh…” The images before him were splitting into two.  
  
  Silver eyes blinked once, twice, thrice.  
  
  And then – much to his wife’s horror – Jumin decided to change the entire night.  
  
  “You know what I would really like to say?” A short laugh burst from his smiling mouth.  
  
  _Oh no._ Horror enveloped every curve and shape of her body.  
  
  “I-”  
  
  _Oh no no no!_  
  
  “-am-”  
  
  _Oppa stop!_  
  
  Too late.  
  
  “-drunk!”  
  
  And with that declaration, she just knew his whole world had crashed right down to the ground.  
  
  And sadly, it didn’t end there.  
  
  “That’s right, Father!” As if the thin line in his mind had snapped, Jumin flung his hands upwards and straight up laughed in dumbfounded glee. Silver eyes were fixed on the startled chairman. “Your Little Juju is ha-ammered!” Again he swung one arm forward, the force being applied quite harshly that Jumin staggered one step forward.  
  
  Truly, Chief Han was baffled beyond belief. Dull grey eyes were as wide as they could be as he gawked at his dear son.  
  
  Hell, he was too stunned to even realize that Zen had carefully taken the video camera out of his hands.  
  
  The actor still had the video rolling, though.  
  
  While the petite brunette had cupped her face in complete shame, she only stifled a heavy groan once Jumin continued the personal hell.  
  
  _Clap!_ “And guess what, Father? I’ve been drunk before!” Cupped hands brought close to his mouth, Jumin blatantly confessed, “And I’ve driven a car without your supervision!” He stumbled to the left. “And I’ve even negotiated with Driver Kim so many times so he would give me the wheel!” He stumbled to the right.  
  
  Zen only bit the insides of his cheeks as he kept the video rolling. Jaehee only cupped her mouth with both hands as she stood beside him. Hell, even V and Seven seemed stunned by the sudden confession, all the while holding Yoosung who was just as close to getting wasted as their friend.  
  
  Luckily for them, the ‘show’ moved on.  
  
  “A-And another th _ing!_ ” Voice pitched slightly as he hiccupped, Jumin looked around the room. “I have spent e-exactly 9,092,665 Won on Elizabeth 3rd’s needs just for this year!”  
  
  “Oh my God…”  
  
  She wanted to scream inside her palms once she heard V’s shocked mumble.  
  
  A dumb chortle echoed inside the room. “And I l-ove my wife…” Voice finally toned down, he shakily pointed one finger at the mourning brunette.  
  
  Or at least he thought he did, for the man was too unfocused to realize that he was pointing at the glassed, cylindrical aquarium in the room. “I love her…so much…” He flinched once. “I often cri-ied looking at her face while she slept beca-use I’m so tha-ankful…” He hiccupped twice.  
  
  She _really_ wished that hole would open up and swallow her right now.  
  
  None of them uttered a peep. The closest thing they could perceive as noise was the sound of Jumin’s third hiccup.  
  
  “But it’s alright!” He laughed. “It’s alright!” His vision was fading to dark. “I turned 30 today!” Reality was losing its grip on him. “And I can do a-anything I want!” Hands cupped together, he stomped one foot and flashed a silly smile.  
  
  “Because I-” Head cocked high, “-am a grownup.”  
  
  Jumin finally fainted and dropped to the side.  
  
  The few seconds of silence were the most agonizing of all. The petite brunette still cupped her face in shame. Chief Hand was speechlessly gaping at his fainted son. The guests around were still gasping and whispering. The other RFA members were all gawking in stunned shock, though Zen was still recording the glorious moment.  
  
  She was begging desperately that this was just a horrible nightmare.  
  
  Unfortunately, it wasn’t.  
  
  And to make matters worse, it just kept on going.  
  
  “Hurry, Seven-hyeong!” Out of the blue, Yoosung shattered the haunting silence. Violet eyes sharp on the curious spectacled hacker, he swiftly but clumsily unbuttoned his vest. “Help me strip!”  
  
  Everything was happening too fast.  
  
  “Okay.” Seven casually agreed.  
  
  “NO!” Both the petite brunette and Jaehee yelled in unison.  
  
  “Oh dear...” V sighed quietly.  
  
  “Oh yes!” Zen – now aiming the video recorder at Yoosung – cheered boldly.  
  
  Even Chief Han, as baffled as he was at his son’s overbearing change of personality for the night, almost snorted in shock at the sight of his daughter in law stomping madly towards a loudly whining Yoosung.  
  
  It was truly an unforgettable birthday.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by the 'Monica's Drunk Birthday' in Friends LMAOOOO i just wanted to torture jumin in the stupidest way possible ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯


End file.
